digimon adventure
by snowpirate-101
Summary: a story about one of my oc's.


Digimon adventure: renamon

I slammed my locker shut and turned to look at the teenage masses of my school, all going about with the same boring routine, I was in a rut. My name is Jacob Emeric; I'm a fifteen year old high school student at st-andrews community high school. I myself wasn't much to scream and shout about, a tall thin boy with long, dirty blonde hair and black glasses, hardly worth noticing.

As I said I was in a rut, I needed something exiting to do, something fun. Just as I was thinking about it one of the local bullies was walking towards me, his name was Liam; a tall burly kid a year younger than me, while he was taller than most, I was still a good eight inches taller, probably why he hated me. I was one of the few to stand up to him and he looked pissed.

"Yo Emeric!" He said walking up to me.

"What is it Liam?" I said looking at him with the same bored expression I had several times before.

"Don't you look down on me" he yelled.

I raised an eyebrow at his idiotic remark. "Well it's not like I'm gonna bow down to you" I said, as a few people had gathered around, laughing at the idiot. That's when he got pissed "alright put'em up" he said, preparing to attack. I stayed calm as I had before and as he lunged at me I sidestepped his punch and planted my foot firmly in his behind, sending him flying forward. I didn't stay to watch him get up; I had better things to do.

As the final bell went to signal the end of the school day, I was walking out of the gates when I heard.

"Hey Jacob Wait up!"

I turned around to see my school friend Joseph running after me

"That was awesome dude!" he said when he caught up to me. "You should have seen him get up, it was hilarious"

"Yea…sure" I said to him, a distant tone in my voice.

He looked at me confused. "You okay Jacob?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yea, I just feel bored with my life" I answered, looking up at the clouds. "I feel like a drop of water, trapped forever in the cycle of evaporation and condensation…no change…"

Joe looked at me before laughing. "Dude, I swear you'd make a great philosopher" he said, chuckling. "But yea, I know where you're comin from man".

I grinned at his last remark "Thanks Joe, I needed that"

"Oh wait that reminds me" he said as he dug in his pocket before pulling out a DS game cart. "Happy birthday buddy" he stated, passing the cart to me. That's right, it was my birthday today, I'd forgotten all about it. I looked at the cart, to see it was the Digimon ds game. "Cool, thanks man" I said, putting the cart in my pocket.

"Well, see 'ya man, I got a bus to catch" Joe said before running to the bus stop, so I set off home.

When I got into my house I was pounced upon by my two dog's Rex; a Siberian husky and Patty; an Australian Shepard, both licking me in the face.

"Alright, alright down guys" I said, petting them both to calm them down.

After giving the two a bone each to keep them quiet, I went up to my room to do some homework

After an hour I had finished the hell of homework known as statistics, as I placed the book back in my bag I reached into my pocket and took out the Digimon ds cartridge, placing it in my ds and starting the game.

After about two hours of play, I heard the front door open. "Jacob, I'm home" said my mom as she came through the door, weighted down with shopping bags of all shapes and sizes. "hey mom" I said as I took some of the bags off her and put them in the kitchen, each bag piled high with clothes and jewellery, although there was one bag that had three long, badly wrapped parcels inside.

"Hey mom, what are these?" I asked taking out one of the parcels.

"Oh those, why don't you unwrap them and see" she said looking at me excitedly.

I obeyed her request, unwrapping the parcels to reveal to my astonishment, three katana. "Holy crap" I said, admiring the three oddly familiar swords. That was it; the swords were mine, my own creations the three katana of an online character of mine named Jaden, how did my mom know what they looked like…?

"Mom…how did you…?" I said amazed, admiring the craftsmanship of one of the swords, a plain wooden handle and sheath katana; kudomaru.

"I had a look at those pictures you normally draw and I thought, why not".

I looked at her for a moment before sighing, being a rich family did have its benefits, but I hated it when my mom spent too much money on me. But I thanked her and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

As I was brushing my teeth I looked out of my bathroom window, and saw…a shooting star…? (How cliché), I looked at it for a moment before getting a, quite childish idea.

Placing my hands together and closing my eyes, I made a wish…"I wish that I could raise a renamon, but only a girl…aw who am I kidding!" I said, looking back to my ds. "Digimon don't exist…and even if they did…I'm not worthy of renamon" I said before turning off the bathroom light and walking into my room, flopping down onto my bed before quickly drifting to sleep, little did I know I was in for the shock of my life when I woke up.


End file.
